X-ray mammography systems typically use an x-ray source mounted at one end of a rotatable c-arm assembly and an image receptor at the other. Between the x-ray source and the image receptor is a device for compressing and immobilizing a breast. Until recently, the image receptor was typically a screen-film cassette, which generated an image related to the detected transmission of x-rays through the breast. The device for compressing the breast against the image receptor, or a breast tray covering the receptor, is often called a paddle, and comes in a variety of sizes to match both the cassette size and the breast size. Such matching is desirable because the use of a small size paddle on a large breast can result in uneven and inadequate breast compression and may not allow full-breast imaging, while using a large paddle on a small breast can impede access to the breast, which is important during the compression cycle in order to optimize the amount of breast tissue brought into the field of view of the image receptor.
New mammography systems are now being introduced to use digital image receptors in place of screen-film, and have many well recognized advantages. Such a system is currently available from the assignee hereof under the trade name Selenia. The Selenia system uses a digital flat panel detector made by the Digital Radiography Corp. division of the assignee hereof, located in Newark, Del. The panel has a 24×29 cm field of view. Various other aspects of a mammography system and method are describe in commonly assigned provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/350,213 filed Oct. 19, 2001 and in International Application No. PCT/US02/33058 filed Oct. 17, 2002, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Mammography systems often have provisions for partly or fully automating the selection of appropriate technic factors for an x-ray exposure, such as one or more of kVp (the x-ray tube accelerating potential), mA (x-ray tube current), and exposure time. When a film-screen image receptor is used, this can be done by relying on exposure detectors at the other side of the film from the x-ray source. An imaging exposure of the breast is stopped when these exposure detectors indicate that they have received a sufficient amount of x-radiation. This is not believed practical for use with flat panel image receptors for a number of reasons. Accordingly, one known approach for use with digital flat panel image receptors is to take a short, low x-ray dosage pre-exposure after the breast has been compressed, and then take an imaging exposure while the breast remains immobilized, using technic factors based on measurements taken with the same receptor in the pre-exposure.
Another aspect of mammography is proposals for tomographic imaging or tomosynthesis. In principle, a tomographic image of a plane in the breast can be obtained by moving at least one of the x-ray source and the image receptor relative to the breast during the x-ray exposure. If the x-ray source and the image receptor move in opposite directions in parallel planes, with the appropriate geometry, a plane in the breast that is parallel to the image receptor remains in focus during the entire exposure while the images of all other planes in the breast are blurred and become background noise in the final image. One known approach is to keep the image receptor stationary but move the x-ray source in a path suitable for tomosynthesis. One problem with this is that this limits the field of view for the tomosynthesis image. Another is that this makes it difficult to effectively control the effects of scattered radiation as it becomes difficult to maintain the commonly used anti-scatter grids focused on the focal spot of the x-ray source. Yet another problem is that this arrangement allows for only relatively shallow (small) angles relative to a normal to the plane of the receptor.
Yet another aspect of mammography using flat panel digital image receptors is the transmission and storage of images. Many health facilities have image storage systems such as PACS, and protocols such as DICOM exist for formatting medical x-ray images for storage and future use. However, in many if not most cases, the breast takes up only a part of the image taken with flat panel digital receptors such that an imaginary rectangle that envelops the image of the breast is smaller than the field of view of the receptor. One proposal has been made for use with a fan beam of x-rays scanning a flat panel digital image receptor, and is believed to involve eliminating from storage image areas that do not contain an image of the breast. However, that proposal is believed to be specific to the use of a scanning fan beam of x-rays.
The system and method disclosed in this patent specification are designed to overcome these and other disadvantages of the known prior proposals.